


【包托/杰托】都是灵魂伴侣的锅

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯灵魂伴侣au请注意避雷谢谢*
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 8





	【包托/杰托】都是灵魂伴侣的锅

*

费尔南多和杰拉德向来不对付，这是整个院都知道的事情，两个人都是难得一见的人才，偏偏在同一个导师的门下，别人一提起这个专业，总是会把他们两个的名字并列拿出来，年轻人心高气傲，难免要比出个高下。当然，再客观一点说，是费尔南多非常想比出个高下，杰拉德好像并不是很想和他比较，甚至不怎么和费尔南多说话，以致于两个人的关系一度很尴尬，平时在实验室里碰上气温都会骤降十几度，师弟师妹见了都要绕道走。

然而就是这么尴尬的两个人，被导师点名和他一起参加一个外地的学术研讨会，这就意味着他们俩至少两周时间内每天都会见面还不得不交流。

sos，师弟师妹听了都发抖。费尔南多郁闷到自己一个人去喝酒，没办法，天才总是孤独的，他朋友不多，少有的几个都在别的城市，只能一边喝酒一边发消息和朋友吐槽杰拉德的种种。费尔南多酒量一般，要的几款酒倒都是后劲大的，喝得晕晕乎乎了就往池子里一窜，蹦了几下看见一个看起来还不错的背影，当即给朋友发信息说遇到了帅哥。

朋友很快回复：“你不是有灵魂伴侣吗？不要瞎搞了，万一哪天真遇见了结果人家看见你到处约炮，不尴尬吗？”

费尔南多撇了撇嘴：“我才不信那玩意儿。”

自从他十六岁那年在自己大腿根上发现那串白色的手写体之后，就对灵魂伴侣这种反科学的设定表现出了异于常人的厌恶，这感觉就好像谁先替他安排好了命运一样，费尔南多并不觉得是什么值得庆幸的事情，因此也没有什么要等到命中的灵魂伴侣出现再恋爱的想法。

而且灵魂伴侣本来就很没有逻辑，说是两个人初次见面时对对方说的第一句话将会出现在身上某处，两人见面时印记会变成金色，但事实上费尔南多上大学的第一天印记就变成金色了，而他的印记是一句“excuse me”，上天知道那天多少人跟他说过这句话。

所以费尔南多干脆利落地把他那不知身在何处的灵魂伴侣抛到脑后，踩着酒醉之后六亲不认的步伐，隐形眼镜眼镜掉出来一只世界都模糊不清也大胆地搭上了帅哥的肩膀。

反正脸这种东西，关了灯都一样。

第二天早上起来费尔南多就为自己昨晚的无知付出了代价。屁股疼是其次，谁能告诉他和他躺在一张床上的杰拉德是怎么回事？

看杰拉德那一身痕迹，昨天晚上还挺激烈……不是，打住，费尔南多迅速意识到，他和他的宿敌（杰拉德：？）酒后乱性了。

有够头疼的。但是费尔南多从来不是会被这种小事绊住的男人，他穿上裤子就想走，但是走了没几步就感到一阵伤心，忍不住想回头看一眼杰拉德。

？他是中了什么奇怪的诅咒吗？现在这种诡异的情况是真实存在的吗？要不是床上还有个杰拉德，他真的很想再睡一觉，看看睡醒世界会不会恢复原状，现在世界的疯狂程度已经超乎他的想象了，他真的承受不来。

很可惜的，老天总会在这种时候火上浇油，杰拉德醒了。

被子随着他起身的动作滑落，费尔南多眼尖地看见他左边小腹的金色印记，简单又朴实：“我叫费尔南多。”

费尔南多彻底地沉默了，这一定是梦。偏偏他宿醉后的大脑灵光一现，一段沉寂已久的记忆缓缓浮出水面——事实上他和杰拉德在开学那天见过面，杰拉德问他是否知道在哪里报道，费尔南多当时还不知道自己和杰拉德日后的孽缘，作为一个乐于助人的好少年，他先简单地介绍了一下自己，又热情地邀请杰拉德和自己一起报道，后来的事情，不说也罢，总归没有现在这个场面刺激。

费尔南多尴尬之余又觉得悲愤，凭什么他的印记就是一句语焉不详的“excuse me”，而杰拉德印记却指名道姓目标鲜明到不可忽略的程度，老天爷也太偏心杰拉德了吧？

可是杰拉德的印记明明都已经这么明显，为什么从来没对他说过呢？

问是肯定不会问的，万一杰拉德给他回复一句“世界上叫费尔南多的人这么多我怎么知道一定是你？”，那他的面子往哪儿放。印记变金后再被灵魂伴侣触摸，两个人就会难以分离，感觉到自己想离开却又迈不开步的动作，费尔南多想，好的，现在他们两个是不是对方的灵魂伴侣这件事情已经不需要证明了。

好个屁啊！

当事人现在就是后悔，非常后悔，恨不得时间倒流回去把昨晚的自己狠狠打一顿——显然不可能。成年人就是要擅长收拾自己的烂摊子，费尔南多深吸一口气，对杰拉德微笑着总结现在的状况：

“简单来说，就是我和你睡了。”

完美，“你把我睡了”听起来很没面子，“我把你睡了”不符合事实，“我们睡了”又太亲密，这样说刚刚好。费尔南多在心里感叹自己出神入化的语言组织能力，甚至已经开始考虑要不要再跨专业辅助一下文学，杰拉德一句话把他拉回现实。

“而且我们还是灵魂伴侣。”坐在床上的男人补充，“已经碰过彼此印记的那种。”

费尔南多脸一下子垮下来了，这就意味着他之后的日子里基本上要和杰拉德形影不离——灵魂伴侣是忍受不了心理上的分离的。听起来他俩也不一定非要待在一起对吧？但以费尔南多和杰拉德这种塑料关系来看，生理上分离心理上也会自动认定为分离，这一点刚刚费尔南多已经亲身实验过了，现在只能简单地以暴制暴，两个人捆绑行动再想别的办法。

不管状况怎么恶劣，当前之急还是为期两周的研讨会，导师定了下午四点的飞机，迅速地整理好情况之后，两个人决定一起去拿行李。

费尔南多的舍友不在，多多少少减轻了一点麻烦，毕竟费尔南多本人也不知道如何解释他和杰拉德同时出现在自己宿舍这件事情，好吧，他承认他有偷偷在宿舍说过杰拉德坏话，没有很经常，大概也就五六七八九十次把，不是很经常，真的。

最后出现在门前的不是费尔南多想要给封口费的室友，而是实验室里出了名爱八卦的师弟。完了，费尔南多心想，大家都知道杰拉德在外面租了房子，现在他们两个一起出现在宿舍里，不知道师弟会怎么脑补，但是不会很好就是了。

不出所料，起飞之前他看了一眼手机，师弟在他们的小群里兴奋地发消息：“大新闻！！！我刚刚看见杰拉德师兄在费尔南多师兄的宿舍里！！！”

还没看到下文，已经有人出声提醒师弟费尔南多也在这个群里，火热地向上刷新的群聊瞬间停住了，就在费尔南多以为自己断网了的时候，下端终于刷出一行小字：您已被移出群聊。

行。费尔南多干脆直接关机，靠在椅背上琢磨回去怎么调教那群小崽子。至于坐在旁边的杰拉德，他权当不存在，反正物理距离只要不拉远他就不会有什么感觉。

说实话，不是不尴尬的，但是费尔南多看着杰拉德那处变不惊的样子就觉得自己也不能输，一直强撑到现在，实际上想向朋友吐槽的话已经比一篇论文还长，每分每秒都在心里狂喊sos和Mayday，但是没人救他，他只能积极自救，方法就是不看杰拉德，结果眼睛闭着闭着他就睡着了。

然后从杰拉德肩膀上醒来的他是迷茫的。我是谁我在哪儿我为什么靠在这个人的肩膀上？他迅速起身，很想看一眼杰拉德衣服上有没有自己的口水，又生生忍住了，要是真的有他该怎么说，说他帮杰拉德洗干净吗？太尴尬了，就当不存在吧。

费尔南多是真的很迷惑，他明明特别把头歪到另一边，就是为了防止这种事件的出现，怎么还是靠到杰拉德的肩膀上了呢？这也是灵魂伴侣的副作用吗，身体会不由自主的亲近对方之类的？没错，肯定是这样，费尔南多用给灵魂伴侣乱添设定的方法成功自我安慰过后自然地将视线投向别处，好像什么事都没发生过一样。

杰拉德看了费尔南多一眼，没有说话，轻轻地活动了下肩膀。舷窗里地面上的灯光越来越近，飞机平稳地降落在地面上，费尔南多解安全带拿行李一气呵成，还不断的给自己做心理建设——只要不出视线范围就不叫分离，没有关系。

这下果然没有早上远离杰拉德时那么焦虑了，费尔南多觉得他这套自我欺骗式的疗法很有作用，再多来几次，他就可以洗脑自己永远在精神上和杰拉德同在了。出于一种同是天涯沦落人的心态，在睡前的空白时间里不计前嫌地分享给了杰拉德。但是杰拉德的反应比他想象中的微妙，费尔南多觉得自己好心分享没有收到预想中的反馈：“你不想快点解除这种离开对方没法活的关系吗？”

杰拉德说：“灵魂伴侣忍受不了心理上的分开。”

费尔南多莫名其妙：“我知道啊。”

杰拉德又不说话了。费尔南多就讨厌他这点，他每次挑衅杰拉德杰拉德要么跟没听懂一样，要么就不回话，让他感觉很没劲儿，杰拉德哪怕和他吵一架。他也不至于像现在这样耿耿于怀追着他不放。

费尔南多一生气，也不觉得昨天才开过房的两个人今天是躺在单人床上这件事情尴尬了，他翻了个身开始睡觉，觉得其实他要是社科那方面的研究生，灵魂伴侣也是个不错的好课题，他还能自己提供研究数据………至于睡着之前杰拉德好像又说了句什么，他也不care了，爱说不说，你说话我就一定要听吗？

研讨会开了一周，费尔南多已经成功掌控了离开杰拉德半小时仍然能够心平气静的技巧，但同时也渐渐地觉得自己奇怪了起来。比如他经常会觉得晚上戴着眼镜看电脑上的资料的杰拉德很性感，走在杰拉德的背后时眼神会不由自主地落在他的肩膀上，莫名其妙地就想试一下抱上去是什么感觉，类似的想法还有很多……每次产生这种想法的时候费尔南多都觉得是自己脑子坏掉了，房都开过一次了，怎么杰拉德在他这里反而变得更有吸引力，这也是灵魂伴侣的加成作用吗？也太恐怖了吧。

他觉得自己继续再跟杰拉德共处一室，会变得很危险，打算出去散半个小时的心，非常努力地给自己做心理建设，大概是太过专心的原因忘了玄关前还有一级小台阶要下，一抬脚就踩了个空，摔倒的前一秒，一双手接住了他。

“你没事吧？”杰拉德问。

费尔南多整个人都靠在他身上，才发现他身上有一股在木调和水调之间徘徊的好闻气味。心跳骤然加快，费尔南多莫名地有些紧张，含含糊糊地回答：“没事。”

他同手同脚地出了门，脑子里乱糟糟的不知道在想什么。只是吊桥效应吧？费尔南多想，不然很难解释他刚刚对杰拉德那种类似心动的感觉。只是吊桥效应而已，身体把发生危险时自然产生的生理反应——呼吸急促和心跳加速，理解成了对杰拉德产生的心动。

要么就是他馋杰拉德的身子，激素水平在身体接触的瞬间飙升导致心跳过速，再加上灵魂伴侣这个bug，一定是这样，千错万错都是灵魂伴侣的错。

成功甩锅给灵魂伴侣的费尔南多自觉神清气爽，大大方方地回了房间，甚至看到杰拉德也不烦了，本来他看杰拉德就不烦，只是觉得自己抵抗不住杰拉德的吸引很丢人而已，现在他想通了，反正这些都是灵魂伴侣的连锁效应，跟他本人的自制力没关系，不如开心放飞自己。

结果他这一放飞就放的过了头。等着杰拉德洗完澡，他端端正正地坐在杰拉德床上，眼睛亮晶晶地向他建议：“不如我们以后就做炮友吧？”

说实话，虽然那天晚上的记忆不太清楚了，但他隐隐约约地记得还挺爽的。

“本来我们两个就是灵魂伴侣嘛，既然注定分不开，互相解决一下生理问题也挺好的，你觉得呢？”

费尔南多觉得没什么，买卖不成仁义在，反正他和杰拉德的关系已经这样了，再尴尬也尴尬不到哪里去，他当然要努力给自己谋福利，没想到杰拉德脸一下子黑了，声音里带着点怒意：“你就这么随便？”

？哪里随便了？他有经过郑重思考的好吗？不同意就不同意，干嘛还一副被冒犯了的样子，费尔南多不明所以，正打算跟他说不行就算了，下一秒就被压在床上，杰拉德捏着他的下巴很强硬地吻他。

操。费尔南多想推开他，但是被更重地抓住手腕，有点痛，嘴唇也被狠狠地咬住，杰拉德像某种大型猫科动物，一旦发动袭击就不会放弃。费尔南多的嘴唇被吮得发肿，连齿关一起被撬开，这个吻带着一种报复式的侵略，却爽得费尔南多头皮发麻，费尔南多更难接受他在这个吻中获得了快感的事实，用力挣开了杰拉德。

“你疯了吗？”

杰拉德笑了一声，声音还挺冷静的：“你不是说做炮友吗？”

“我也没说马上就打炮啊！”

杰拉德终于放开他了，有点疲倦似的：“南多，你真厉害。”

费尔南多觉得他有病，被压在床上的是他费尔南多，被强吻的也是他费尔南多，为什么杰拉德反而做出一副被玩弄了感情的受害者模样。

“等等，”费尔南多揉了把头发，有点震惊地：“你他妈不会喜欢我吧？”

费尔南多问完却不敢听回答，杰拉德扳着他的脸看着他的眼睛说是。

操，老天爷，你让我死了算了。细数人生过去的二十四年，费尔南多幼儿园午睡的时候在大家面前尿床都没现在这件事来的尴尬。

我的死对头兼我的灵魂伴侣，在我提出和他做炮友之后向我告白了。

这句话里的每个名词和动词，都充满了让人尴尬的气息，组合在一起只让人尴尬得想死。

“我一直知道，你是我灵魂伴侣的事。”杰拉德说。

又一记重磅炸弹砸下来，费尔南多人都快傻了。他觉得自己听错了：“那你这么多年一直都没跟我说？”

“你不是不喜欢自己有灵魂伴侣这件事吗。”当然想过要说的，从费尔南多自我介绍开始就想过要说的，但当时两人也不太熟，他也不太好意思。费尔南多在学校一向是风云人物，开学不过一个月就在公开场合宣称自己有灵魂伴侣，但是并不喜欢灵魂伴侣这种设定这件事，于是杰拉德也就没有再想提过。其实他也不是特别信灵魂伴侣，偏偏开学那么多新生，他一眼就看见了费尔南多，对他一见钟情，好不容易想了个借口上去跟费尔南多搭话，人一开口自我介绍他就傻了，这才明白灵魂伴侣在一定概率上真的是命中注定，但偏偏费尔南多宣称除了他的灵魂伴侣恋爱和谁谈都行，杰拉德从此跟他保持距离，费尔南多眼里杰拉德的无视其实都是杰拉德不知道该怎么回应。这次一起开研讨会，本来也想避着他，愁得去酒吧买醉，结果开会前夕费尔南多喝大了勾着他的肩膀问他要不要一起睡，他也喝得晕晕乎乎点头答应，就变成了现在这样。

费尔南多听完羞愧得想给杰拉德鞠躬道歉，他是真的不知道这里面有这么多的故事。这样看杰拉德完全是一个被他祸害了的好人，这可怎么办？

似乎是看出了他的为难，杰拉德说：“没关系的，你不用替我考虑太多，做你自己就好。”

费尔南多想自杀谢罪。

接下来的一周两个人的情绪不像之前那样波澜起伏，平淡中夹杂着些许尴尬。好在费尔南多的自我暗示战术颇有成效，现在已经可以跟杰拉德分开两个小时了。假以时日直接克服灵魂伴侣好像也不是不行，费尔南多想着就乐，乐完了又升上一股对杰拉德的愧疚。

他觉得自己现在真的很像一个负心汉，干脆拿出手机搜索“我有灵魂伴侣但是我不喜欢对方怎么办”，出来了一堆跟他相似的情况，大部分人都和他们一样，因为拉不开距离而烦恼，后来也通过五花八门的各种方法克服了灵魂伴侣这种设定。但是看着看着费尔南多发现一个盲点，为什么从来没有人提及过那种不由自主的想要亲近的冲动呢？费尔南多直接大胆提问，很快收到了十几条回复。

“灵魂伴侣忍受不了心理上的分开。”

费尔南多觉得这句话似曾相识，他接着往下看。

“只是忍受不了心理上的分开而已，并没有任何能够让人对对方产生好感或者有生理冲动的功能，你现在这个状态只有三种可能，要么你喜欢他，要么你馋他身子——”

费尔南多觉得他选第三种比较好。

“或者两者皆是。”

费尔南多选择撤回选第三种那句话。剩下那十几个回复也大同小异。费尔南多不是傻子，甚至很聪明，一点就透，只是他不太敢相信现实。

原来是喜欢，原来对杰拉德的感觉不是因为灵魂伴侣。

费尔南多醍醐灌顶，费尔南多大彻大悟。

研讨会的最后一天没有日程，主办方安排了去当地的景点游玩，杰拉德照例和费尔南多拉开距离，费尔南多越走越慢，最后两个人渐渐脱离了队伍，落在了最后面。

杰拉德大概知道费尔南多有话跟他说，也就不抗拒费尔南多走在他身旁。

果不其然，费尔南多开口了：“我不想继续因为我们拉不开物理距离而烦恼了。”

杰拉德好像早就预想到了：“嗯。”

“你之前不是对我说，灵魂伴侣忍受不了心理上的分开吗？”费尔南多继续说，“所以我觉得我们只要成为物理上拉开距离心理也不会变远的关系就好了。”

费尔南多顿了顿，觉得这句话不仅有点绕还有点发好人卡的行为，咽了咽口水干脆直接讲重点：“我是说，我好像有点喜欢你。”

杰拉德愣了，愣完了之后直接一把抱住了费尔南多，费尔南多看着周围群众好奇的目光，很想解释一句其实我们是失散多年的亲兄弟，久别重逢喜不自胜所以如此热烈地拥抱着，杰拉德两句话结束了他的剧本：

“谢谢你。”

“我爱你。”

好吧，好吧，费尔南多无奈地回抱住他，心里想，不是杰拉德的错，都是灵魂伴侣的锅。


End file.
